In Sickness and In Denial
by Vi5ion
Summary: It's flu season and Quinn is starting to catch the bug, but she refuses to admit it. Santana gets her to ;)


**This one shot was inspired from a prompt from otpprompts on tublr, but as I wrote, it turned into something that was completely different. So I have decided not to list down the prompt. But credit to the post that gave me the idea for the story.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **-Vi5ion**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters in this story.**

* * *

"ACHOO!" Quinn quickly covered her mouth just as she sneezed. She didn't want her breakfast to get ruined.

"Are you alright Quinnie? Are you coming down with something? It is the flu season after all," Judy concerned over the blonde.

"It's nothing mom. Just a tickle in my nose, that's all," Quinn reassured her hovering mother. She was pretty sure it was nothing. With all the training she's been doing for the Cheerios, her immune system should be in top condition.

"If you say so. But if you feel weak or sick at all in school, go to the nurse's office, alright? I don't want you cheerleading and pulling of those crazy stunts you do if you're not a hundred percent."

Quinn made a noncommittal sound and proceeded to finish off her cereal. Santana would be coming by soon to pick her up, and she knew how much the Latina hated to wait.

Just as she placed her dishes in the sink, she heard the familiar impatient honking of her former frenemy, turned actual friend. The pair had agreed to try to be more civil toward each other at the beginning of summer and had developed a close bond over their new found love for the show, 2 Broke Girls.

"So the Ice Quinn has finally decided to grace me with her presence," was how Santana greeted Quinn as the latter strapped up.

"Is it my fault you're an impatient bitch?" Quinn retorted.

"It takes one to know one Q," Santana commented as she pulled out of the Fabray's driveway.

The rest of the drive to school continued the same way, with the two girls exchanging witty comebacks and meaningless insults.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Brittany greeted her best friends as they came into first period Calculus. Santana glared menacingly at the two losers who were sat on either side of Brittany. "If you don't lift your sorry asses out of those seats in the next three seconds, you won't have any asses to lift in the future."

The two girls couldn't have moved faster in their lives if they tried. "So what's up, B? And what's up with the goggles?" Santana greeted with a smile that she reserved especially for the tall blonde dancer.

"Oh, my mom told me it was the flew season. And Lord Tubbington and I watched this show where people flew on these metal things that helped them fly. So I thought, that I should prepare by wearing these. Just in case I catch it," Brittany answered.

"Britts, Mrs. Pierce probably meant flu season F-L-U," Santana spelt patiently. "So you don't need these goggles. Besides, we're too badass to catch the flu. But Quinn on the other hand, should watch out."

Quinn, upon hearing this, shot a glare at Santana. "I am not getting sick."

"It's alright, Q. If you do catch the flu, Santana can totally come to your house and give you her special treatment," Brittany said.

"Special treatment?" Quinn asked.

"Uhh, it's nothing Q. It doesn't even work," Santana answered quickly. Hoping that her blush wasn't visible.

"Don't listen to her, Q. Sanny's just being modest. She came over to my house once, when I was sick. She gave me soup, we watched Disney movies and even wore a sexy nurse outfit when I first didn't take my medicine," Brittany listed, which made Santana even more uncomfortable.

"What else did she do Britt?" Quinn loved the affect that the topic was having on the usually cocky Latina. She hoped that whatever was keeping Mrs. Acerman took their time.

"After that, she visited me until I got well, and she still wore her nurse outfit, even when I didn't say no to taking the medicine. Then she gave me sweet lady kisses, and we finally did get her to take off the outfit..."

"Alright, B. I'm gonna stop you right there," Quinn interjected.

"I knew Judy the prude's spawn can't listen to sexy lady sex. Heaven forbid two women have sex, and the ground swallows them up whole," Santana, who had gotten over her earlier embarrassment, said with an eye roll.

"It's not the lesbian sex that bothers me. It's the image of my two best friends getting it on that will scar me for life," Quinn responds with her own eye roll.

"You can always join if you want, Q. I'm insatiable in bed," Santana threw a wink at the HBIC. "And since when have you been okay with anything homo. Last time I checked the only homo you like is a homo sapient. And even then, I'm pretty sure you can't stand like 98% of us."

"Yeah and you're a big part of that 98%. And I've become more accepting of the LGBT community, so what?" Quinn shrugged.

"I thought I'd never see the day you'd become something more than Russell Fabray's little pawn." Santana scoffed.

"I am nothing like that bastard," Quinn said with a dark look. She enjoyed their usual banter but her father was a sore topic and Santana knew that. It was a big no-no. Just like Santana's failed relationship with Brittany and how the girl broke Santana's heart was taboo to Santana. The girls had boundaries which they both respected, and that's what prevented a slap fest between the two.

"Alright fine. Low blow, I'm sorry..." It looked like Santana wanted to say something else when their teacher walked in. The Latina gave Quinn a look that said we're-not-done-here, and faced the board.

The two didn't share any other class aside from lunch. As the day went on, Quinn began to feel sicker and sicker. But she held in her breakfast which was threatening to come out, using a technique she had mastered when she was pregnant. She refused to admit that she was sick and powered on.

Apparently, she was not only feeling sick, but she looked the part as well. "Woah, girl. Are you on drugs or something?" Mercedes said as she sat beside Quinn at the lunch table.

"What do you mean?"

"Q, you're eyes are looking kinda red, I can see a bit of snot peeking out of your nose and you're really pale. You're whiter than usual, and that's saying something."

"No seriously, tubbers. You look like an albino." Santana contributed just as she arrived.

"I'm not pregnant anymore, I'm not on drugs, and both of you are overreacting."

"Just admit it. You're sick."

"For the last time, Santana. I'm not sick."

"Satan's got a point though, Q." Mercedes commented to Quinn.

"How would she know anything?"

"My dad's a neurosurgeon and my mom's a pediatrician, I have medicine in my blood," Santana deadpanned.

"Clearly, you're the one who needs to have a checkup. You're showing signs of crazy."

"And you've overdosed on denial."

The bell rung, signaling the end of their arguement. "I'll see your sick self at practice, Q. Or you could just go home and let me take the lead for today," Santana commented.

"You wish."

"You alright, Q? You still look a little pale," Santana asked as she jogged beside her captain, letting some concern slip into her voice.

"Never been better," Quinn answered, trying her best to regulate her breathing. In truth, she was feeling slightly winded and it was only their second lap. It usually took at least three and a half laps before she broke a sweat.

"Are you trying to convince me or your lungs?" Santana asked.

"What are you implying?" Quinn was getting defensive.

"Either you got yourself a boy toy that kept you up all night long, or you, Quinn Fabray, have caught the flu. Which would mean that you are unfit for captaincy, making me, HBIC," Santana said with a smirk.

"Not even in your dreams Satan," Quinn took a deep breath and ran a good half mile ahead of the other girl before she slowed down again. 'That'll show her.'

Her body made her pay for all the strenuous activity she did during practice. By the time she collapsed on her bed that night, parts that she didn't even know could ache were screaming in agony. Her mouth, however, couldn't even produce the energy to make a sound. She hadn't eaten since lunch, as she had a feeling she'd only vomit it out. So she lied to her mom, telling her that she had dinner with Santana and Brittany.

The next morning, Quinn could barely make herself get up and do her daily routine, but she soldiered on. 'You think getting the flu is tough, try wrestling gators in a swamp, blindfolded, and with handcuffs on. Now that's tough.' She pictured Sue yelling through her bullhorn.

"Oh no, Quinnie. I let it slide yesterday, but not today. You look terrible. You can't go through a whole day of classes when you look like dead. And I'm sure you feel even worse. What's more is, you have practice later. It'll only make you sicker. Go lie back down. I'll send a note to the school."

"I'm fine mom, really," Quinn rolled her eyes. _'Since when did she care about me?'_ Quinn thought. "It's Friday today, which means classes will be slack. And the only thing we're doing in Cheerios today is our weekly weigh in." But she neglected to tell her mom of Sue's mandatory captain's meeting, where Sue made her, Santana and Brittany try out new, highly dangerous stunts she came up with.

"Which means you won't miss much. I'm sure Santana can get your work and bring them over later." Her mom argued.

"Mom, please. I want to go to school. I'm a senior this year. A perfect attendance will look good in college applications," plus, I can't let Santana win, she added in her mind. Her competitive streak refused to let her give in. She was pulling a lot of BS, but hopefully her mom will buy it.

"I just don't get what's so wrong with being sick Quinnie. Other girls your age would love to have an excuse to stay home. But, if you're sure," Judy sighed. "Just promise me that the moment you feel dizzy, feverish, faint, tired, sore..."

"Woah, woah, woah. Mom. Calm down. It's just the flu, not some epidemic. Besides, there's no need to worry. I don't have either. I have to go. Santana will be here any minute. Bye," Quinn gave her mom a kiss on her cheek and grabbed her stuff before heading out the door just as Santana pulled up.

"You're on time for once, Q. You should get sick more often," Santana said with a smirk.

"I'm not sick. Maybe you're just delusional," Quinn rolled her eyes.

* * *

Quinn tried to focus in class, but her head was pounding and she was starting to break into sweat.

"Ms. Fabray are you paying attention?" Mr. Hester asked.

"Mr. Hester, could we be excused from class? Quinn's mom asked me to take Q's stubborn ass to the nurse's office if she got too sick. Besides, you wouldn't want anyone to catch the bug now would you?" Santana answered innocently, before Quinn could answer for herself.

"Fine," the teacher said. He didn't want to get in trouble with Sue for not granting her top Cheerios what they wanted.

Santana just stood up, and practically dragged a protesting Quinn along with her. On the way to the nurse's office, she pointedly ignored the blonde's angry glare. Only when they were in the nurse's office did Santana finally talk.

"You know Q, someday you're gonna thank me for this. You're not well and I don't like seeing you suffer. So please don't fight me on this. You need to go home and rest," Santana said sincerely, taking Quinn's hand and holding it in both of hers.

The sudden change in attitude made Quinn stop fighting. She had never seen the Latina look so concerned for anyone other than Brittany. And something in her touch made Quinn feel safe and caused her stomach to do backflips.

Their moment was interrupted by the nurse clearing her throat. "So what seems to be the problem girls?"

As if doing a complete 360, Santana was back to her HBIC self. She stood straight, making her look taller than she really was, and her ever present glare was back on her face. If the girl wasn't still holding her hand, Quinn would have thought she imagined the whole thing.

"She's sick, Nurse Jackie. Not matter how much she chooses to deny it."

The nurse approached the girls and checked up on Quinn. After she was done poking and prodding, "Honey, Santana's right. You're burning up. I want you to go home and rest. I'll give the teachers a note that will excuse you from class for the rest of the day and from cheerleading. You should go see a doctor for medicine." Nurse Jackie smiled softly at the two girls, happy that they were still friends even when though they had some rough patches along the way. She had known Santana since she was in middle school. She was a regular patient due to all the fights she got herself into while protecting Brittany. Quinn, she got to know when the blonde was going through the pregnancy.

While the nurse wrote the note, Santana gave Quinn a smug grin. "I told you you're sick, Quinnie," she teased, poking the blonde's nose.

Quinn scowled at the girl but did nothing else. Honestly, she enjoyed how playful and carefree Santana was being, even if it was at her expense. "Alright Quinn. Take this for the time being. Then you're good to go," Nurse Jackie said, handing her a small pill and a glass of water.

Santana cut off the engine of her car as she pulled into the Fabray driveway for the second time that day. Nurse Jackie had allowed her to take Quinn home as Judy had some important meeting. "Hey Quinnie, wake up. You're home," she said, shaking the sleeping blonde slightly.

"Mmm," was the response she got.

"Q, come on, get up," Santana tried again. This time Quinn swatted her hands around blindly, almost hitting Santana's face.

"I'm not going to haul your ass up to your room so you better wake up."

"I'm sick 'Tana. Don't be mean," Quinn mumbled and tried to get a more comfortable position.

"No. Catching the conversation we're having now on video would be mean. People would pay to see the Ice Quinn going soft. So be happy that I'm not exploiting your vulnerability. And you can thank me for my kind act by, waking up and going home," Santana said in what seemed like a grumpy voice, when in reality she found Quinn utterly adorable.

"Carry me 'Tana."

Santana finally gave into Quinn's request when she saw that she had to get back to school in the next half hour or she'll be late for Cheerios. But mostly because, she could never say no to the blonde, no matter how much she tried.

Although Santana complained the entire way, she actually had no problems with carrying Quinn. She was light and Santana was an expert when it came to carrying girls, thanks to cheer. It was also a plus that she got to innocently touch Quinn's butt the whole way to her room.

"I'm going now Q. Mommy Judy will be here around seven with dinner," Santana announced as dropped Quinn on her bed. She wasn't too worried about the blonde getting hurt as the bed felt softer than clouds.

"But you never tucked me in," Quinn protested.

"Alright, alright," Santana figured that if she didn't do as the girl said, she'll never get to leave. And if she didn't get out of there, she didn't know if she could hold herself back from jumping the girl for being so adorable.

She was just about to close the door when, "Don't go yet. I want a kiss San," Quinn whined. Santana's stomach started fluttering at the demand. It was finally her chance to kiss her long time crush. But something in her wouldn't let her take advantage of the girl. She knew how much even the simplest drug could affect Quinn. That's mostly the reason why Quinn hated being pregnant. 'Stupid glee club for turning the Snixx soft.'

"You're never gonna hear the end of this Q," Santana mumbled but did as the girl said. It was a chaste peck on the forehead, something a loving best friend would do. She then tucked Quinn in and left the house, hoping to make it to practice on time.

* * *

She pulled into the familiar driveway for the third time that day. Santana had collected their missed school work from Brittany at practice and wanted to drop them by so that it could be over with. That, and she wanted to check up on Quinn.

"Hey Judy, how's Q?" Santana greeted as she entered the house.

"Hello Santana. She's doing as well as a sick person can be. I think she's awake," Judy said. "I wanted to thank you for being so nice to Quinnie and for looking after her when I couldn't. You're good for her Santana," Judy added shooting meaningful look at the Latina.

"Umm, yeah. No problem," Santana said awkwardly. "I'm just gonna head upstairs to give this to her."

She knocked at the door softly and slowly pushed it open when she heard 'come in' from the other side.

"Hey Q. I got your work for the day. Mrs. Acerman decided to be a bitch and gave us all extra worksheets, but aside from that you didn't miss much. And we didn't do much during the captain's meeting. Sue wanted you to be there when we discussed this year's winning performance," Santana reported and set the stack of papers down on Quinn's study table

"Hey San. Thanks for getting my stuff," Quinn rasped. Her throat was aching and it was affecting her voice. "Did I do anything stupid while I was on meds?" Quinn questioned nervously. She knew she had a tendency to do and say things she'd later regret when she took medicine.

At this, Santana's face turned into one of pure mischief. "It was hilarious.'Carry me 'Tana.'" Santana mocked. "'I'm sick. Don't be mean.'" She burst into a fit of laughter.

After a minute of watching the girl clutching her sides, Quinn interrupted with a raised eyebrow, "Are you done?"

"W-wait. There's one more," Santana said through her laughter. "Don't go yet. I want a kiss San," she burst into another round of laughter.

Quinn who was not amused at all just stared. She could not believe her drugged self would say something like that. But now that she thought about it, she had been having those thoughts more and more lately.

"Unlike you, Quinn, I don't get sick. I've never gotten sick, ever. And now that you're sick, the captain's spot is vacant," Santana said, leaning into Quinn's personal space with a devilish grin.

 _'She's so hot,'_ was all she could think. _'She's so close, all I need to do is lean up...'_ Quinn thought. Santana looked at the blonde and couldn't help but lean a little closer. Just as she was about to close the gap, her common sense decided to rear its ugly head. _'Come on Lopez! You have more control than that. Just lean back and crack some wise ass remark so Quinn doesn't notice the slip up.'_ She berated herself.

But just as she started to pull away and say a sarcastic comment, Quinn piped up, "Don't start, Lopez," Quinn surged forward and gripped Santana by the back of her neck and pulled the other girl towards her, closing the small gap between them.

She was aiming for a chaste peck on the lips. But when her lips touched the soft and pouty lips of her best friend she got lost in the sensation. She lingered for a few more seconds, and when Santana didn't pull away, Quinn took that as a sign to continue.

She tilted her head slightly to the side adding more pressure to the kiss. Santana, whose brain finally decided to start working again was dumbfounded. She had been fantasizing about kissing Quinn since she had come to terms with her sexuality. In fact the blonde's seemingly kissable lips were what made her question them in the first place. She had imagined that they would be soft and sweet. That they would taste like the blonde's favorite vanilla lip gloss and something else that was purely Quinn. And she wasn't disappointed.

Santana not wanting to be outdone, showed her commitment to the moment by shyly licking her tongue across the other girls bottom lip. To which Quinn responded eagerly by granting her entrance. Both girls could barely hold their moans of want and need when their tongues met. Just like their personalities, their tongues clashed, each fighting for dominance. There was nothing tender about the kiss, and it sent blood rushing to both their cores. But there was something about it that felt right. Then air became an obstacle and the fiery kiss came to a natural end, much to the disappointment of the best friends.

"I thought I'd make the most of my sickness," Quinn said with a smirk still slightly breathless from previous kiss. "You've been relentless with rubbing my flu in my face, so I wanted to make sure I wasn't the only one that suffered."

All Santana did was raise an eyebrow and moved in to place small pecks against Quinn's forehead, cheeks and nose. She hovered her lips over the sick girl's own and said in a low, husky voice, "I don't think one kiss is gonna infect me with anything, Fabray. What're you going to do about that?" Santana challenged.

Quinn didn't know if it was the pure sex voice coming out of the Latina's mouth, the sneaky hand that somehow made its way to her butt, the fact that she could never turn down a challenge or all of the above that encouraged her to give a second kiss.

This one started out more fiery than the first. There was no more doubt, no more hesitation. Just carnal want. Sooner rather than later, tongues were battling and hands were getting bolder by the second. Santana moved to straddle Quinn to try to gain leverage, while Quinn wove her hands through Santana's hair, trying to elicit a sensual moan that Quinn was dying to hear.

But as if both realized that neither would win, they stopped trying to one up the other and let themselves get lost in the sensation of each other. For Santana, it was finally getting a taste of a forbidden fruit she had given up on, but never forgotten. For Quinn, it was finally giving in to her feelings for Santana which she had fought tooth and nail to bury.

From fiery and carnal, the kiss evolved to sweet and gentle. It was loving and more than either could have imagined.

Both pulled away slightly and and looked into the other's eyes. Their eyes displayed mirroring emotions. Lust, want, and something else that was blossoming which neither were willing to admit yet. They had serene smiles on their lips, for once not needing to fill the silence with playful banter.

"I call bullshit by the way. No matter how hot and amazing those kisses were, nothing can make me sick. You just wanted an excuse to taste my fine ass," Santana said with a cheeky smile and a wink, breaking the moment.

"Do I need to shut you up again San?" Quinn raised her eyebrow.

"Please do." Santana answered.

"Well, since you asked nicely."

* * *

 **A Review is much appreciated.**


End file.
